Sic caecus mos ostendo via
by ss3dj
Summary: The scenario has beening running smoothly for Gendo and Seele but, now a third party has entered the fray, with their own plans and scenarios that could change the world. AxS
1. My Name is

Sic caecus mos ostendo via

(so the blind will show the way)

**Intro**

As I look across the ocean, and see a magnificent sight before me, I feel their arms hold me tighter. I always knew that if our plan worked that this would be my fate. How sad is that? Its funny though, I always imagined death or more to the point my death, a little differently. Instead of feeling cold and numb to the world around me, surrounded in a everlasting blackness, i felt warm and cozy. Like I was snuggling into a warm bed. The feel of their arms around me fills me with a feeling of happiness.

Shinji holds me tighter, begging me not to leave him. Asuka runs her fingers though my hair, whispering a soft lullaby. I think its to both me and Shinji.

My vision starts to go as the darkness I have known for so long returns and I start to wonder, 'if I have succeeded, they will be on their own'. I turn to look at the two of them, 'no,' I think, they aren't alone anymore. I finally let my heavy eyes close and off in the distance I can hear them calling me, and I answer them, "Mama Papa, I'm home."

**Chapter 1, My name is...**

Shinji Ikari opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling above him. Turning over he looked at his alarm clock. The bright green numbers flashed 6:46am.'Weird I don't normally get up early.' Sighing Shinji rose out of his oh so comfy bed and turned off the alarm of his clock, that was set for seven. He made his way to the kitchen to get every bodies meal ready. Opening the fridge Shinji took out some eggs, cheese and ham cold cuts. He felt like omelets that morning. Placing all the contents on the counter he looked down to see Pen Pen staring up at him, his head cocked to the side.

"Yes I know I'm up early, so sue me."

Pen Pen waddled over to the fridge with Shinji right behind him, "ok I'll fix your sardines."

Grumbling Shinji grabbed a can and peeled off the top and handed the can down to Pen Pen who gave a happy "Wuaaag!" and scurried off to enjoy his meal.

Getting back to the task at hand Shinji heard the shower start, signaling that Asuka, his ever abusive but beautiful house mate, had just woken up. Shinji smiled, he was ahead of schedule today, maybe if Asuka got her breakfast before asking for it, she wouldn't yell at him till lunch.

"And maybe an Angel will try and build up the city and not blow it up."

Shinji placed the three plates down just as Asuka walked in yelling toward his room, "HEY SHINJI MAKE ME-! Oh." Asuka blink taken a little off guard at seeing Shinji already up, with breakfast made.

"Good morning Asuka, your just in time for breakfast."

Asuka leveled her gaze at him and was about to make a remark about him finally getting up in time to make her breakfast before she asked but the aroma of the fresh eggs, cheese and ham finally reached her and food took priority over anything else, besides she could always yell at him at lunch for something later.

The two sat silently and ate. Both enjoying the chance at a quiet meal, till of course the living dead, I mean Misato, walked into the room, with all her higher brain functions on stand by. Shinji sighed as he got up and handed Misato her morning beer, which she downed in one large gulp.

"YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Houston all systems are go.

Asuka sighed in disgust, "Misato you keep drinking in the morning, and your figure will go to hell. I don't think men find beer guts a turn on."

Shinji couldn't help it, he snickered. Oh pity the young and stupid. Misato crushed the can, on his head, and turned to look at Asuka, "I'll tell you what Asuka, you get a figure and then maybe, just maybe I'll listen to you about my morning drink."

One point Misato, thought Shinji.

Misato after drinking two more beers and grabbing a few more, sat down at the table to eat. After breakfast Shinji took his shower and got dressed, Making his way with Asuka to the door Misato called out after them, "hey I made you two lunch! Its by the door!" Both pilots looked at each other in horror. Taking the 'lunch' the two headed out.

Asuka hummed as she and Shinji made their way to school. Unlike so many other times, they were not running late. Which made the walk a little more enjoyable.

"Hey baka maybe you should start getting up earlier from now on. I delicate flower such as myself should be able to walk to school like this more often. Running doesn't become a young woman like myself."

What possessed Shinji to comment back he would never know but, "since when are you considered delicate?"

Asuka stopped in her tracks, a little taken aback from Shinji's remark, though that only lasted for a second, "BAKA!"

**WACK **

"Ow damn it Asuka." Shinji rubbed the back of his head.

"Well it serves you right. You should feel honored that I let you walk with me."

"Oh yes the pleasure is all mine," Shinji mumbled under his breath. Asuka did hear him but decided not to retaliate just yet. She found it nice change of pace that Shinji was showing a little back bone this morning. The two continued to walk in silence, till they passed an alley way across the street.

"Please sir! Let me go!"

Shinji was the first to hear the call for help. Turning toward it, he saw a young girl, who looked around the same age as him. She had on the uniform that his school wore except instead of the red ribbon, she wore a black one. She wore small orange tinted sunglasses but her most out of place feature was her hair. It was a bright strawberry pink, tied back in pigtails.

The girl was being held against a wall by two rather large men while a third smaller man held a knife pointed at her throat. "Quiet bitch! Now you need to pay the toll for walking in our alley."

"Please help!"

**SMACK**

"I said QUIET!"

Shinji without thinking rushed across the street. Asuka hearing him, turned around to see what was up. "Shinji?"

"Now how about we take our payment guys."

"Sounds good boss."

The man brought the tip of the knife so it rested on the uniforms cloth, just under the first visible button. He smiled and open his mouth to say something else but never got the chance. Shinji punched him square in the jaw, and the momentum added with the surprise of the punch knocked the man back onto his back, leaving everyone in utter shock.

"Son of a-! Kid you just made a stupid mistake!"

Shinji, who could pilot a Eva like no other, who has fought Angels the size of sky scrappers, knew nothing about picking fights. So he was not ready when the other two thugs blind sided him. A hard punch to his gut and Shinji hit the ground hard, the wind knocked out of him. The largest of the three grabbed him by his collar and lifted him up, "You're going to regret mess'n with us kid."

Gasp is this the end of Shinji Ikari!? Will he fall to a bunch of thugs before an Angel. Will the world have to wait for Rei to save the world!? What do you think?

"HEY STECKFASSUNG ESEL!!!"

The largest thug turned just in time for Asuka's foot to connect with his face. He hit the ground hard. The two others turned to look at the crazy girl. Thats about all they got to do, Asuka, showing off her military combat training moved to the side of the other big man and a swift kick to the side of his knee dropped him to the ground. A round house heel to the back of his head kept him there. The one with the knife moved to try and stab Asuka but the girl he had been about to hurt wrapped her arms around his legs.

"YOU LITTLE-!!"

A quick kick to his jaw sent him and his teeth falling to the cold hard ground. Asuka looked around at the fallen men, "disgusting."

Shinji couldn't help but stare at her. He never knew she could do that. He knew she was the better pilot, but never in his wildest dreams did he ever think she could do this. Asuka looked down toward Shinji and for the briefest moment looked into each others eyes. A small cough snapped them out of their trance.

Shinji turned to see the girl sitting against the wall rubbing her wrists. "Oh are you ok?"

The girl smiled, "yes," she answered. Shinji bent down and took her by the hand, and helped her up. Now that Shinji saw her up close, he was taken aback by how beautiful she was. When he realized he was staring and still holding her hand, quickly removed them, blushing as he did. This didn't go unnoticed by Asuka.

"So um," Shinji started, "do you think your hurt?"

"No, no I think I'm fine now, thanks to you two. Um do you happen to see where my purse is?"

Asuka frowned, it was right by her feet, and she was looking at it, "um its right there?"

The girl blushed slightly, "I don't know where there is."

Shinji blinked, while Asuka suddenly got the hint, "oh my God, you're blind." She turned to the nearest thug on the ground and delivered a swift kick to his gut, "what kind of man attacks a blind girl!?"

Shinji bent down to pick it up when he saw what looked like the handle to a walking stick, "um you didn't happen to have a walking stick with you?"

The girl slumped, "they broke it."

Asuka kicked him again, "you broke her stick!"

Shinji gave her his arm, which she took, "do you go to Tokyo 3 high school?"

"Yes, I just transferred a few days ago, this was my first day. Are you all students?"

"yeah class A-3"

The girl's face brightened up immediately after Asuka's answer, "thats my class!"

Shinji helped her around the thugs, "well it would be my pleasure and honor to walk you to our class."

Asuka's jaw dropped and mouthed 'pleasure, honor?"

The girl wrapped her arms around Shinji's, a look of pure joy spread across her face, "thank you thank you so much Mr...oh I don't know who you are."

"My name his Shinji and this is-," Asuka cut him off, "Asuka Langley Soryu."

"Oh my God are you two the famous pilots!?"

Asuka smirked, while Shinji just blushed, "You bet we are! Hey we don't know your name yet."

"Ai Yusor Hikari."

"Well Ai welcome to Tokyo 3."

Walking down the hallways Asuka took Ai to the ladies room so she could clean up, So Shinji walked into the class and was greeted by his two friends Toji and Kensuke, who were both sitting at his desk, looking a bit peeved.

" Um hi guys?"

"Don't you 'hi guys' us pal! You have a lot of nerve!"

"Yeah how could you man?"

"Huh?"

"Don't huh us, we want details now!"

Shinji looked at Toji, "details of what?"

"Details of how you got some major babe to walk with you to school, hanging off your arm!"

'Should have know,' Shinji thought.

"yeah," Kensuke added, "there is no way a hot girl like that would be seen with you."

"yeah thanks for that, real confidence boosters, thats what you guys are."

Shinji pushed them out of his chair and sat down, thats when Toji noticed Shinji's cheek, "dude what happened to you?"

"Huh?"

"Look at his face, the Red Devil finally snap?"

"or did the fun get a little out of hand."

Shinji shot Kensuke a glare, very similar to one his father uses. Kensuke shut up immediately. Toji frowned, "this have something to do with you being a pilot?"

"No, the girl you saw me with, Ai is her name by the way, was getting mugged. I sorta stepped in. Got my ass handed to me though. Asuka had to save us both. You know she can fight like Bruce Lee?"

Kensuke paled, then ran to Asuka's desk and picked up something from the chair. And tossed it into the nearest trash. Toji slapped Shinji on the shoulder, "didn't take you for the chivalry type."

Shinji nodded, "I can't explain it but when I saw her in trouble I just reacted."

Kensuke, who was checking his camera out, looked back at him, "you saw a person in trouble and helped out, sounds like you to me. You do it everyday you step into the Eva and fight an Angel."

"T-thanks"

Toji smirked as he took his seat behind Shinji, "so whats she like. You get a good look anywhere as a reward?"

"TOJI!"

It was at the moment the Hikari stepped in front of the class, "Everyone rise, bow, sit down!"

"Thank you Hikari, students, today we will be getting a new student-" it was then the door opened.

**5 minutes earlier**

Asuka leaned against the wall of the restroom as she watched Ai wash her face. She was a pretty strong girl Asuka decided. Most girls after getting mugged would be in pieces but Ai, she didn't seemed fazed. Ai reached over and felt for her purse.

"Here you go Ai."

"Oh thank you Asuka. You know you don't have to wait on me. I don't want you to be late."

Asuka shrugged, "its no problem, besides I still need to get you to our class room. Um are you putting on your own make up?"

Ai who had a stick of light pink lipstick in her hands just smiled, "yes, I am a big girl you know. I have my face memorized to a 'T.' Watch." And with a quick pass over both lips the lipstick was on, perfectly.

"My mom taught me how to do a lot of this stuff. Though I have to admit I don't see the reason for it all."

Asuka looked at her, "what do you mean?"

"I never really concerned my self with how I looked, or how others looked. I've learned to find beauty in other ways."

"Oh?"

"Music was one of those ways. My daddy would play the cello for me, every night before I would fall asleep."

"Sounds nice."

"It was."

Ai let that sit there for a moment, and Asuka didn't feel the need to make a remark about it. It was obviously a touchy subject. She had a private past and that was something Asuka could understand. Ai placed the lipstick into her purse and offered her hand out, which Asuka took.

"So is Shinji your boyfriend?"

Asuka's eyes snapped open and her face turned bright red, "w-what do you mean!? You think that hentai baka is my boyfriend!?"

"Oh you two aren't dating? Huh, the way you two talked on the way here, you two sounded like you were dating. Sorry."

Asuka took a deep breath, trying to compose her self, and try to get the images of her and Shinji dating out of her head. But for the an instant, she had to admit, some of the images weren't all bad. The ringing of the school bell finally brought her out of it.

"Don't apologize, you only have gotten to meet the rare, brave and honorable Shinji. The other 99 percent of the time, he's a hentai and a baka."

Ai winced at that, "thats a little cruel, don't you think?" The two exited the restroom and headed to class. Asuka finally stopped at the door and turned to look at Ai. "let me fix that bow for you. You may not think outward appearances are a top priority," she smiled when she was done, "but they don't hurt when making a first impression."

Ai nodded, " who am I to argue with an Eva pilot."

School came and went, and as night fell on Tokyo 3, the mind of one individual raced. Walking around her small but comfy apartment, Ai came up to a window, and placed her hand to the glass. Her pale white eyes seemed to glow as the neon lights outside her window turned on. Her peaceful face soon turned sour, and her fingernail racked the glass. So many souls lived here. So many people.

"Humanity, how disgusting."

_Hi there! This is your author here! So what do you think? Just to give you a time line its been a few days after the 11th angel. I hope i did ok considering this is my attempt at an Evangelion fan fiction. I'll try to keep Ai from being a major Mary Sue but she is a very important character in this story. Please r/r. Flames will be ignored and used to keep me warm or to heat my chemical experiments. I do like helpful criticism, that is more than welcome._


	2. Looking at U

"_I can't believe its come down to this."_

"_We knew sooner or later this would happen."_

"_We're just like them you know."_

"_No we aren't"_

"_I'm just like him. Why am I turning into him."_

"_You are nothing like __**him**__." _

"_Are you sure, isn't this exactly what he did?"_

"_..."_

**Chapter 2 Looking at U**

This is hell, thought an very aggravated and all around pissed off Asuka. Asuka sat eyes closed as she breathed in a deep breath of LCL.

"Misato how much longer are these tests going to be?"

Misato sighed, "they'll be done when they are done." She looked over at Dr. Akagi, with a pleading look. The good doctor sighed, "We need to run these tests, they help us calibrate the connection with the Eva's."

"AAHHHH!!"

Shinji shook his head, "I wish you would at least give us a little warning before you drag us in here. I was hoping to go to school today."

Misato smirked, "oh, you wanted to see Ai again huh."

"Wh-h-at!? No its um..." Shinji turned away from his monitor hoping to hind the blush creeping across his face.

"Ikari-kun has been looking at her more than he has been paying attention to sensei."

Shinji looked at Rei through the monitor, "no I haven't!"

Misato laughed, "If Rei says that you do then it must be true. HAHAHA!"

"I believe Ikari-kun and Suzuhara were discussing ways to," Rei paused not sure if she was saying it right, "jump her bones?"

Misato fell out of her chair. Ritsuko coughed up her coffee. Shinji looked mortified while Asuka, well, she just looked pissed.

"You little pervert! HENTAI!!!"

"Shinji am I going to have to talk to you about the birds and the bee's?" Misato teased as she climbed into her chair. Ritsuko looked at her, "are you sure your qualified? I mean sure you have the most experience in that field, but is that the experience we want to give to him?"

Misato was beat red, but she wasn't going to let that slide. At least not with out getting the last word in, "well at least I have experience."

OOOOOOOOOOOO GO MISATO!

"Tests are over."

Asuka sighed as the warm water cascaded over her, removing the LCL from both hair and skin. Normally a shower after a test would make her feel a lot better but not today. Wondergirls comments about Shinji had gotten to her. And she hated it.

'Why is it bothering me so much! So he has a crush on her, big freak'n deal!'

Images of Unit 01 grabbing her as she fell deeper into the lava flashed across her vision. Shinji running to her as she was getting out of the plug, asking if she was ok, even when it was obvious he was in worse shape. The look he gave her when she thanked him. The look he was now giving to someone else.

"FUCK IT!" Asuka screamed as she punched the wall in front of her.

'Get a grip. You don't need him.'

'but I would be dead if he didn't jump.'

'it was an order.'

Asuka closed her eyes, and turned off the shower. She stood dripping till she turned the nob for the cold. And purged all the thought from her mind.

Walking out of the shower, she began to get dressed. She was vaguely aware that Rei was in the room with her.

"Pilot Soryu I wish to apologize."

'huh?' "Huh?"

Asuka turned to look at Rei, slightly shocked, "What did you say?"

"I wish to apologize for my comments earlier, they seemed to upset you."

Asuka looked away, "why would I be upset? Like I care the Baka has got himself a crush."

"I do not think it is a crush."

"And your an expert on emotions?"

"No, but I have known Ikari longer than you, so I know certain things about him that you do not."

'Damn, Wondergirl.'

"So he doesn't have a crush on her huh? Then tell me oh great knower of the third child, why does he stare at her."

Rei blinked at the name but went on as she got up to leave, "it is a look of wonder. He wishes to know her more."

'Huh, is that so.'

As Rei reached the door she turned back to look at Asuka and the two made eye contact, "Pilot Soryu, you do not have to worry, even with Miss Hikari in class, he still looks at you more than anyone, and it is not the same look he gives her." And she left, leaving Asuka speechless.

Asuka, Rei and Shinji made their way down the school hall ways hoping to reach the class before the after lunch bell sounded. They did by a few seconds. They made their way to their seats and as soon as Shinji sat down an invite to a chat room opened for him. Looking up to make sure the sensei had started to talk about second impact **again, **he clicked it and got on.

STUD MAN : Hey man, why u late???

CAMERA-DUDE: Yeah? You in trouble?

PWNER 01: had 2 run some sync tests

PWNER 01 :more boring than this

STUD MAN: Gawd help us

CAMERA DUDE: I pity u

STUD MAN: So did you hear?

PWNER 01: what???

CAMERA DUDE: there was a triple murder last night

PWNER 01: OMG who?

STUD MAN: Don't know but get this

STUD MAN: all three were cut to pieces!!!

PWNER 01: WHAT!?!?!?

CAMERA DUDE: Yeah two had their arms and legs cut off. And their heads

STUD MAN: The third was cut right down the middle head to toe

PWNER 01: where did this happen??????

STUD MAN: In an alley by 1st street. By the an arcade joint.

Shinji felt his blood go cold. 'It couldn't be.'

PWNER: did all three have a tattoo of a snake on their heads???

CAMERA DUDE: yes

Shinji couldn't believe it. Quickly typed an invite to Asuka.

Asuka blinked at the sudden invite. Looking over at Shinji she was surprised to see that his face was suddenly very pale. She joined the chat.

ALLMIGHTY RED has joined

CAMERA DUDE: THE HELL???

STUD MAN: Shinji?

ALLMIGHTY RED: whats the deal?

PWNER 01: Asuka those three guys are dead!!!

ALLMIGHTY RED???

PWNER 01: those three guys that were attacking Ai!!!!

ALLMIGHTY RED: OMG are you sure??

STUD MAN: they have snake tats on their heads? Red ones?

ALLMIGHTY RED: holy shit! How?

CAMERA DUDE: something cut them to pieces. Literally.

I C U requests to join

STUD MAN: Who is that?

Shinji looked around then saw Ai with a ear piece in her ear, typing.

I C U requests to join.

PWNER 01: its Ai

I C U has joined

I C U: hi :-)

Everyone looked toward Ai

STUD MAN: how can you chat???

I C U: braille keys and my laptop tells me whats said

CAMERADUDE: wow

ALLMIGHTY RED: how'd you know we were chatting.

I C U: I heard u

I C U: Toji and Kensuke sit behind me and u and Shinji to my right.

STUD MAN: wow

CAMERADUDE: WOW

ALLMIGHTY RED: So have u heard???

I C U???

PWNER 01: those 3 guys who attacked you r dead

No one typed anything for bit, then Ai suddenly raised her hand, "Sensei may I please go to the nurse I feel sick."

"Oh course Miss Ayanami please escort her."

"N-no I-"

"Hai."

Rei held Ai's hand as she hurried out of the room, her face visibly pale.

The chat closed when the door shut.

**NERV**

The walk down the dark hall was not a very pleasant one for Dr. Akagi. In her hand was a report she was not wanting to give. Pausing in front of a large door she knocked. The doors slid open and there at his desk was Commander Ikari and at his side Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki.

"Doctor I under stood you were going to give me the report after my meeting."

"I'm sorry but this can not wait. I believe we have a security problem."

The Sub-Commander raised an eyebrow, "what kind of problem?"

"Someone has very recently hack the magi."

The Sub-Commander gasped while Gendo Ikari stared harder at the Doctor, "what did they take?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?"

"It is in my best opinion that nothing was taken or corrupted. Most of the data is exactly the same as it was before and what was damaged were the fire walls but that has been repaired with the magi's virus protection."

The Commander looked over his glasses, "then what do you think happened?"

"Someone looked at all the recorded data of the Angels that we have."

_DUN DUN DUUNNN!!! Hiya! Sorry this chapter was a little short. It was mostly used to lead up to chapter three. No title for it yet. So lets have a quick recap, men who assaulted Ai are dead. Asuka is getting jealous. For some strange reason shinji's user name is PWNED 01. And some one hacked the magi. Like before plz R/R and no flames, constructive criticism is welcomed, and probably needed! Thanks 4 reading. _


	3. The Truth at the Bottom of a Can

_**A dark room**_

_Subject Angel 01 name Adam. When subject was located the **error unable to locate data. Memory error**_

"_Damn it! It should be here!"_

_Subject located in White Moon **error information corruption** Katsuragi scientists attempted merger of Adam and **warning hack detection. please disengage** _

"_Damn it to hell!"_

_Location of Adam is **detection warning!!!** _

"_SON OF A BITCH!!" _

_Connection disabled _

Chapter 3 The Truth

Rei looked around herself as she lead Ai home. She was aware that she lived in conditions that one might find inhospitable. But the block Ai lived in made it look like a utopia. Most of the buildings were falling apart. Some had actually already fallen, and lay in heaps of rubble, though they did have help from the Angels. Ai, who looked a little better now, walked by her self no longer needing to hold her hand. Rei had to admit, she envied Ai a little. She was able to navigate these horrible side walks with nothing more that her walking stick and, 'street memorization skills.' She could hear her counting each step off then start over when they made a turn.

"We're home."

Rei looked at her, then the building they had stopped at. It resembled a old motel more than an apartment.

"You live here?"

Ai, who heard the slight tone in Rei's voice, just smiled, "its better if you don't look at it. Which is easy for me to do."

Walking up to Ai's room Rei found it slightly unsettling. Ai held her hand to the wall and counted off the doors then stopped and took out a card with a bunch of holes in it, and unlocked the door.

"Home sweet home."

Rei entered the room, and looked around. There was not much in terms of furniture. A futon in a corner. A table with a hand powered radio on it, and a chair. Rei could here the ac struggling to cool the room.

"Rei would you like to stay for dinner?"

Rei looked at Ai, who was busy going through a small fridge. Although she was not truly hungry, the idea of something other than her own cooking sounded nice.

"I will have to make a call."

Ai's smiled spread across her face, "ok, do you have anything you don't like I should know about?"

Rei paused, "meat."

Walking outside Rei took out her cell phone made her call.

**NERV**

Gendo Ikari flipped through the report he had been given. Dr. Akagi wait for him to finally say something.

"How was the individual able to break through our fire walls?"

"I believe they used an inverted variation of a type 666 protection protocol."

"A what?" asked the Sub-Commander.

Dr. Akagi sighed, "the 666 protocol is a fire wall that continuously changes the locks that hold a fire wall up and such making it extremely difficult to crack. Who ever hacked the magi created a protocol that instead of switching into different locks changed into different keys till one was able to match out fire walls."

Gendo frowned, "so who ever did this must have known about the magi inside and out."

"The old men?"

"I can't see why. They have all the info on the Angels we have."

Gendo frowned, "that leaves only one option then."

"oh?" Dr. Akagi looked at the man in front of her, waiting for his answer. Unfortunately before he could finish, the phone on his desk rang. Only a few people had his direct office number and most were in the room at the moment.

Gendo pressed a button to turn on the speaker phone, "Rei."

"Hello Commander."

"Is everything alright?"

"Hai, I was calling to ask if we could reschedule my tests for a later date."

Both the Doctor and Ikari looked at one another, "are you sick Rei?"

"No sir. I am at a fellow students home and was asked to stay for dinner. She has been slightly ill so I walked her home. I wish to make sure she will be ok."

Gendo blinked, not expecting this, "who are you with?"

"Her name is Ai Yusor Hikari sir. She is a new student. May I stay?"

"You may but you will report for tests first thing tomorrow morning. Understood."

"Hai...and thank you."

CLICK

The room fell silent for a few seconds till the Commander pressed a button on the phone, "Agent Ryoji I have an assignment for you."

**Misato's** **Apartment**

Shinji and Pen Pen slumped in the couch watching TV. A note from Misato lay on the table, saying she was swamped with work and not to wait up on her. Asuka was in her room asking not to be bothered till dinner. Shinji was startled when a bright flash of lighting shot across the dark grey sky. The loud thunder followed close behind. A nasty storm was coming. It was then the lights flickered then after another loud boom of thunder they went out.

"Shit."

"What the hell?"

Turning Shinji gulped as Asuka walked out of her room, in her long yellow night shirt, that didn't leave much to Shinji's imagination.

"Power outage."

"I know that baka. Shiest, looks like we're the only block effected."

Shinji looked and sure enough while the surrounding buildings were out of power, the ones past them all had lights on.

"This sucks."

Asuka grumbled something else then walked into the kitchen. Shinji was a little shocked that she stopped by Misato's beer fridge, and opened it.

"A-Asuka what are you doing?"

Asuka turned to look at him. He did not like the look she had.

"What wrong Third Child, never had a beer before?"

"No."

"Then tonights your lucky night." Asuka said as she grabbed two beers and tossed one to Shinji, who almost didn't catch it.

"This isn't a good idea."

"Wuss. I should have know."

Shinji frowned, then in one swift motion popped the can open and downed the golden liquid in a way that would make Misato proud of him...if it wasn't her beer...and he was older.

Asuka stared, "holy shit Third Child."

Shinji smirked, "I guess we are doing her a favor, she hates a fridge full of warm beer more than a fridge of no beer. **hick-up**"

Asuka laughed, "their you go! But be careful, a lightweight like you shouldn't drink so much."

"lightweight?" Moving past her Shinji grabbed another, "and what do you know about drinking?"

Asuka smirked, "college remember."

Pen Pen peeked from behind the corner, and as he watched the two, he knew this was going to be a long funny night.

"WAAAGGG!!!" (better get a camera)

**Ai's Apartment (not in blackout)**

Rei looked down at the salad in front of her. Ai sat down in front of her, her salad also fixed. Rei picked up the fork to start eating but was cut short when Ai started to pray.

"Dear God, thank you for this food we are about to receive. Thank you also for the Thank you also for the lovely storm that will keep me up all night. Thank you for all my new friends and please bless Rei, for taking the time to help me home and not complain about my cooking. Amen"

Rei blushed, she had never had someone pray for her before. It was so strange. As the two began to eat, Rei felt herself becoming curiouser and curiouser about something. So after about five minutes of quiet Rei finally spoke, "why do you pray?"

Ai dropped her fork, clearly not expecting a question or a question like that, for that matter.

"What?"

"Why do you pray?"

Ai blinked, trying to wrap her mind around the question, "I pray...I pray so God will hear me. And maybe answer my prayers. Do you not pray Rei?"

"Never."

"Why?"

Rei looked down before she answered, "because even if God is real, he never answers prayers."

"Yes he does Rei."

Rei was thrown for a second. Ai's voice changed just for a second as she spoke, she sounded like someone who not only knew something, but had experienced it first hand.

"Just most of the time, the answer is no."

Ai looked away, tears welling up in her pale eyes. Rei not wanting her to cry, quickly tried some thing she had never done before, "I haven't complained yet."

Ai blinked a few tears away, then started to laugh. It started as a small giggle that soon turned into a fall out of your chair laugh. And as she laughed Rei Ayanami, pilot of Unit 00, and the first child, smiled.

**Misato's Apartment (or tipsy world)**

Asuka and Shinji some time during their little drinking game, had wobbled into the living room and ha d sat down on the couch. A few cans of beer came along for the ride also. The power had yet to come back on, but luckily Shinji before getting to far gone, had lit several candles so the room had a very soft glow throughout it.

Asuka reached over to grab one of the beers unfortunately being so drunk, lost her balance. Luckily Shinji was there to catch her. Shinji turned a little pink when Asuka didn't push off him right away but, looked up at him and smiled. Shinji found himself lost in her beautiful blue eyes. The way they seemed to sparkle in the candle light was breathtaking.

"Shinji...can I ask you something?"

Neither had moved, and Shinji hoped and prayed he didn't do anything to ruin this moment.

"Of course Asuka-chan."

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

Houston we have a problem!! Shinji was speechless. Warning alarms went off in Shinji's mind. Its a trap! All the voices screamed. Shinji opened his mouth then closed it several times. On one hand this could be an honest question, the other a trap he could so easily fall for. Finally Shinji made up his mind, if he was going to answer this question he might as well say what he really thought.

"Your not pretty."

Asuka eyes widened, clearly hurt but before she could say anything else Shinji continued, "Your beautiful. Your like a goddess to me. You something that I know I'm not worthy to-!"

Asuka's lips cut him off. Her warm wet lips pressed firmly against his. Hewer arms wraped around his neck, pulling him closer. Shinji finally after recovering from his shock pulled her closer still. Soon Asuka was lying on top oh him, when they finally broke the kiss. Their faces inches from eachother Asuka finally spoke, in a voice just above a whisper.

"Shinji when you jumped into the volcano, was it an order?"

"What?"

"When I was falling after I beat that Angel. When you jumped in, did someone order you to?"

"No."

"Why...why would you do that?"

Shinji had never really thought about it. But now that he did the answer came easily.

"I didn't want to lose you."

Shinji felt something wet hit his cheek, and realized Asuka was crying. Asuka sat up, still on Shinji and started to try and wipe away the tears.

"God why am I crying. **sniff **Damn it."

Shinji brought a hand up to her cheek and wiped away some of the tears, "Asuka?"

"I'm sorry, for everything, its just I don't know what-!"

This time it was Shinji who kissed her. It surprised Asuka for only a second before she melted in it. She felt safe like this. It felt nice.

Shinji was unprepared when Asuka's tung brushed his lips but soon allowed her entry. After several long minutes they broke apart.

"Asuka...what does this mean...for us?"

Asuka wasn't able to answer right away, "lets just enjoy this Shinji. We can figure it out in the morning." She yawned, "I'm so sleepy."

Shinji grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around them. And as the two pilots slept through the night, neither one suffered a single nightmare for the first time, in such a long while.

**The Apartment of Agent Kaji Ryoji **

Kaji groaned as he entered his little home, Today had not been a good day. Not only was his investigation of the Marduk Group, turning out to be a bigger pain than he thought it would be, but he had goten back to Tokyo 3 to late to visit Misato. To make matters worse now he was having to investigate some girl just because...well actually he had no idea why Ikari wanted this...what was her name again...Ai, thats it. Why did Ikari want him to investigate this Ai girl. Turning on his kitchen light Kaji stopped in his tracks. On his table was an apple. A bright red and all around juicy looking apple. Only problem with it was it wasn't there when he left.

Taking out his side arm, he moved quietly around his home, making sure no one was still there. Finally he looked down at the apple. Under it was a note. Calmly he picked the apple up and read the typed note, "Mr. Kaji, you are a man looking for answers. Are you willing to take from the tree of knowledge and see what the fruit holds within it? Know this, if you do, there is no going back."

Kaji felt like fate was laughing at him, the fruit that gave way to the first sin but gave man kind knowledge they never had before. Someone had a sense of humor. Looking down at the fruit in his hand Kaji noticed a that up close there was a fine line all the way around it. Were some one had cut into it. And it looked like a small amount of glue had leaked from one side.

"See what the fruit holds huh."

After much thought, Kaji broke open the fruit, and inside was a small flash drive, wrapped in plastic. Walking over to his computer he pluged it in and a file popped up. It held a mp3 file. Clicking on it Kaji waited.

The voice was hard to make out, "hello Mr. Kaji. You have taken the fruit off the tree and now you will find answers to you questions. However I know that you are a man that wants proof that your sources are reliable so here is my example of my reliability. Tomorrow at 2:06 pm an Angel will attack Tokyo 3. After this happens I will leave a phone inside a dumpster at the corner of 1st street. At 8:24 when the Angel is defeated, I will call that phone. I hope you answer it."

The message ended and Kaji felt a chill run up his spine.

"What the fuck?"

_Well well well, Kaji has taken the fruit and like Adam and Eve before him and must now deal with the responsibility. Also I feel I must say this, I do not condone underage drinking. The reason I did this is because At this point in the series being drunk is the only way I feel that both Asuka and Shinji would be able to talk without their defenses up. There are other authors out there who are much better writers that can and have done it in ways not involving beer, but sadly I am not one of them. Many people tell the truth after they have a few drinks. Also I should say this right now, they do not love each other...just yet, this is only the start of their new relationship! I do not want to rush this. I want it to continue to grow through out the fic. As always r/r and plz no flames. Thank you Hououza, rose1948 and bigguy1234 for your reviews! _


	4. Into Hell and Damnation

_Metal clattered across a table. Metal pipes followed by wires and nails. Ungloved hands grabbed watches, cell phones, razors and screws. Bullets lay opened and emptied. A lone figure worked diligently cutting wire and filling the pipes. Across the floor, the tables the bed and couch, pipes lined them all. Some only as long as a ruler. Some longer than a meter stick. On the floor propane tanks stood stacked on top of each other. All the while the lone figure hummed a single tune, over and over again. I was Ode to Joy._

Chapter 4 Into Hell and Damnation

**NERV**

The dark room hummed as Rei Ayanami floated in a tank of LCL. Eyes closed, her hair floated around her like an aura. Though she was naked she felt no shame, not even as Dr. Akagi and Commander Ikari watched her. Normally these sessions passed by with out any word spoken. However on a rare day the Dr. would say a word or two to the Commander about her, and her progress, and the Commander would look at Rei and say, "good."

However today this would change when Rei opened her eyes to look at the Commander.

"Thank you."

Commander Ikari blink, "for what Rei?"

"For allowing me to stay with...my friend."

Though it felt strange for her to say such a word as 'friend.' It made her feel happy. The Commander who was not originally planing to talk about this decided it might be wise to see what Rei thought of this Ai. Before Agent Ryoji brought his information.

"Your friend, is she sickly?"

Rei blinked, "she is blind sir."

"And here parents?"

Rei paused thinking back to her stay, "I believe she has none. At least not anymore sir."

Gendo stopped to think this over. He choose hi words carefully, for if Rei called this girl a friend, he knew he must be careful how he spoke of her. At least till he had his information.

"Do you believe her capable of anything?"

Though Rei disproved of the question, she saw Ikari's logic. A young teen living alone with in tokyo 3 matched a very slim profile, though two of the others lived with a guardian.

"You believe she has been sent here. I do not think it is so."

It was very **very **slight but Ikari could hear the slightest touch of anger and hurt. This was not something he found very appealing. Who ever this girl was, even if she was not an agent of SEELE, she might have to be dealt with.

"The tests are over Rei, you may leave." He paused, "Rei I will like to meet this girl. Tomorrow I will pick you up from school."

**6:04 am At the corner 1st street.**

Kaji lit a cigarette as he leaned of a wall. Looking at his watch he grumbled. He still had had six hours to go. He turned and looked around himself. Over across the street was the dumpster where a phone was going to be waiting for him He would have been waiting closer by it but, as luck would have it the alley was blocked off by yellow police tape.

Just the other morning three men had been killed their and the CSI people were still looking around. When he had attempted to move closer a man by the name of Grissom, a man who obviously took his work very seriously, asked him to please step back.

So who ever the note was from must have known that he wasn't going to be able to wait very close by. However how did he think he was going to get past the police? Then he remembered, "an Angel."

Though he really doubted that an Angel would attack right them and their. The fact that this person went to such an elaborate scheme, made him very interested. So Kaji planted his feet against the street and his back against the the wall. There wasn't a thing in the world that was going to make him move.

His cell suddenly ringing did make him jump though.

"Hello? Misato! Hey whats wrong...wait what about Asuka and Shinji?...Oh boy...wait you didn't...ok I'll be right their."

Closing the phone Kaji looked back at the alley then sprinted toward his car. As he jumped in a passer by could have sworn he heard the man say something like, "damn teens and their hormones."

**Misato's Ap-(oh you know where it is)**

Asuka was the first to stir. Looking around she came to a quick conclusion, "this is not my room."

Looking around some more she found her self in the living room, on the couch...wrapped in a blanket...with Shinji. Alarms suddenly went off in her mind. 'WHAT THE HELL!' While Asuka's mind tried to find a reason why she was in this situation, her body acted on its own, and snuggled back into Shinji's chest.

'Ok ok lets think her for a second. Why am I here...lets see power went out. Then we had some beer...-!"

That was when her memory hit her like a ton of bricks.

'Oh God! I, he, we! No we didn't do...wait he stopped..then I..oh man I was begging for it! I frenched him but, then...he called me a goddess.'

Asuka blushed at that,"Shinji-chan."

'well I guess this isn't so bad. He was a good kisser...wow no feelings of disgust. He's so warm. It wasn't an order, he saved me because he wanted to.'

Asuka smiled, "you stupid, cute, little baka."

"Asuka?'

"Morning."

Shinji looked at her, he was clearly having the same problem she had had, but it soon faded and he smiled back at her, "morning. Um are we still dressed?"

Asuka couldn't stop the rolls of laughter that Shinji invoked. Soon Shinji followed, and as their laughter died down, their faces got closer till their lips just brushed against each other, then.

**WAM!!!!!**

Misato and Kaji stormed into the room. Misato was beet red, steam all but shooting out of her ears. Kaji, while more composed was clearly just as upset.

"Um we can explain?"

Misato, who was still beside her self, couldn't speak so Kaji stepped forward, "fine, lets hear your explanation."

Shinji blanked fortunately Asuka spoke up, "we didn't do anything wro-"

"DIDN'T DO WHAT!? YOU TWO ARE CAUGHT RED HANDED!"

Kaji pulled Misato back, "maybe you two should put some clothes on."

Shinji blinked while Asuka nearly fell out of the couch. It was then that Shinji noticed that all the beer can were gone.

"We are dressed."

Kaji looked at them, while Misato readied herself to scream again, when Shinji removed the blanket reviling that they still had on their clothes. Be it, in a long night shirt for Asuka and gym shorts and a t-shirt for Shinji.

"See."

Misato's scream died as she looked at her two pilots, "so wait you two didn't? But I saw you two sleeping under...oh."

Kaji rubbed his temple, very relieved, "thank you God."

Asuka, seeing the tide of power turning decided to go on the offensive, "Let me get this straight Misato, you come home and see us asleep on the couch, and immediately think Shinji and me had sex, so you call Kaji. And the two of you then bust down the door and start yelling at us before we even get a chance to explain ourselves! Well I leave you two to think about what you've done."

She tried to walk away, but Misato grabbed the back of her shirt, "I don't think so."

Asuka sheepishly looked down at Shinji, "well it was worth a try."

Shinji looked at every one and then at Misato, "Misato we didn't do anything, I swear. Last night we just...and..." Shinji trailed off, not sure how to explain what happened. Kaji beginning to under stand spoke up for Shinji, "you two reevaluated you relationship, or started to right."

Asuka, "yes."

Kaji nodded, "Misato lets give them a chance to get dressed, then we can talk to them calmly."

Misato let go of Asuka, "ok, go get ready for school you two, then we are going to talk."

"Hai," both said in unison and walked off. When they were out of site Misato fell onto the couch, "I'm a horrible guardian Kaji."

"No you aren't Misato. They didn't do anything, if anything," Kaji smirked a little, "they seem to be getting closer now that they live with you."

"Thats not funny. What if they had done something Kaji?

Kaji bent down and grabbed hold of her hands, "Misato, listen to me, you are the best thing either of these kids could have ever hoped for. You took them in when NERV was just going to let them live isolated from everyone else. So they fell asleep on the couch together, there are worse things that could have happened."

"He's right Misato."

Misato turned, Shinji was standing in the hall way.

"Misato, I'm sorry that I've made you feel like this. I'd understood if you would want me to leave..."

Misato jumped out of the couch, and wrapped her arms around Shinji, "I would never want that Shinji. Having **both** of you here makes this a home. I would never ask you to leave."

"Besides if you left you'd leave me to have to eat all of Misato's horrible cooking."

Asuka stood behind them, a small smile on her face. Misato stretched out an arm welcoming her into the hug. Asuka gladly accepted the invitation.

As Kaji watch the family of three, he moved back toward the door, hoping to leave before they noticed.

"Mr Kaji where are you going?"

"Yeah why don't you stay for breakfast?"

"Shinji's cooking."

Kaji looked back at the door, then finally decided, a meal cooked by Shinji sounded a little better than eating fast food outside.

"Sure count me in."

As Misato and Kaji walked into the kitchen Asuka and Shinji stood alone in the living room.

"Shinji," Asuka whispered, "when did you clean up all the beer cans?"

"I didn't, but theirs a bag full of them all in my closet."

"Then who..."

Pen Pen waddled past them, and into the kitchen.

"Do you think?"

Shinji shook his head and laughed, "I think I owe him a nice breakfast."

Asuka started to walk toward the shower, but turned to look back at Shinji, "Shinji, after school, would like to go some place to talk?"

Shinji nodded, "yeah, I would like that."

**School, Lunch time 1:30**

Asuka, Hikari and Ai smiled as they opened their lunches. Hikari looked down at Asuka's and gasped, "Did Shinji make all that for you?"

"Yep. Guess after all the times he forgot to bring mine, he decided to make it up to me. Still how does he expect me to eat all of this, with out gaining some major weight."

Ai laughed, "I wish I had a boyfriend who'd make my lunch."

Asuka blushed, "he is not my boyfriend!"

Hikari, seeing a chance to tease Asuka a little, joined Ai, "oh really, so you two weren't holding hands when you walked to school today huh?"

Asuka died while Ai almost fell out of her chair, "no way, ha I knew you two liked each other."

"Shut up, you two have no idea what your talking about."

"Asuka and Shinji sitting in a tree."

"Ai I swear to God..."

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Hikari, shut up or I will talk to Toji."

Hikari gasped, while Ai looked just plain confused, "wait Hikari, you like Toji? Wow."

Hikari held her face, trying to cover her blush, "no no no no!"

Asuka laughed, "can't take the heat huh?"

"Please keep it down you two, if he heard you..."

"He'd jump for joy, "Ai stated in a matter of fact tone.

Asuka nodded in agreement, "yep."

Hikari looked over toward Toji, who was sitting with Shinji and Kensuke.

"Do you think he really likes me?"

"lets find out," Ai stood up and for a terrifying instant, Hikari feared she was about to yell the question, but, "Rei are you looking for a table?"

Rei who had just entered the cafe blinked in surprise, but walked towards them.

Asuka looked at her in shock, "how did you know?"

"Rei is always the last person to come to lunch. I heard the door open, they really need to get some Wd40 for it."

Rei arrived at the table and Hikari scooted over to make room, "may I sit down?"

"Sure Wondergirl, Ai invited you."

"Why don't you join our little conversation Rei, we were talking about crushes."

"Pilot Soryu's crush on Ikari or Horaki's on Suzuhara?"

Asuka fell out of her chair while Hikari buried her face in her hands again. Ai smiled while Rei looked at the two girls.

"I believe I have proven both my points." Ai then smirked, "Rei do you think Toji likes Hikari?"

"Ai no! Rei please!"

Rei looked over at Toji then stood and walked toward Toji. Ai blinked when she heard Rei get up, Hikari who was still hiding her face didn't notice but Asuka watched the whole thing, "she wouldn't..."

Rei stopped by Toji, then pointed at Hikari, who now saw what was happening. Toji suddenly fell out of his chair.

"She did."

Rei walked back then sat down, "I believe the feelings are mutual." Hikari was mortified, Asuka was dumb struck and Ai, well she was laughing her ass off.

"Rei, have you ever heard of tact?" Asked Asuka.

"I was asked a question, I wished to give a truthful answer."

"Maybe I should try the same approach with Shinji and you."

"No!"

"I'm sorry but to go to the bath room, Rei maybe you need to explain to them what they should do if their crushes like them back."

Ai who was about to exit nearly fell over when she heard Rei following her advice, "oh I am so evil."

**Corner of 1****st**** street**

Kaji looked down at his watch, 2:03pm. Three minuets the Police had rolled up the tape, releasing the scene. Walking around Kaji stuck his head in the dumpster, but found no phone, or trash for that matter.

"The CSI guys must have taken all the trash...what if the phone was in there...shit."

Walking back Kaji was about to look down at his watch again when he heard a scream, followed by a lot more. People were running. Kaji turned and felt his blood go cold. Not but a block away a huge black and white sphere, floated above the city. While Kaji stood awestruck he heard the dumpster suddenly slam shut. Turning Kaji ran back into the alley way, and upon opening the dumpster, found a plastic bag, with a phone in it. Grabbing it Kaji looked desperately around hoping to see whoever had dropped the phone off, but saw only a crowd of people running for the shelters.

"Damn it."

**NERV loading cages**

"Shit why did an Angel have to attack now?"

Asuka frowned as the elevators lifted the three pilots to their Eva's. Shinji looked over at her, "I guess this means we'll have to wait till we can talk huh?"

Asuka shot Shinji a look, "not so loud, Misato probably has this thing bugged."

"I have all of NERV bugged you two, and that includes the house now."

Asuka and Shinji jumped while Rei, while hidden, smiled. Shinji hoping to change the subject asked, "Misato, what info do we have about the target?"

A cough was heard, along with some curses and such, all three pilots sweat dropped. Finally Misato came back on, "as of right now, the all knowing magi can't even say if the big BLACK AND WHITE BALL THING FLOATING OVER OUR HEADS...is an Angel."

Shinji blinked, "and these super computers govern Tokyo 3? We need to have a election or something."

Some one cursed, followed by someone telling Misato to get serious. After a mumbled, yeah yeah Misato came back on. By now all three pilots had entered their plugs and been loaded into the Eva's.

"Ok listen you three, right now I want you all to watch and observe the target, Shinji I want you to take point."

"WHAT!?"

"Asuka, Shinji has the higher sync ratio, so I am giving him the responsibility that comes with that. You and Rei will cover him."

Shinji could feel Asuka's glare through the monitor.

"Remember wait for orders to attack before you all do anything, understood?"

"Hai!"

"Launch the Eva's now!"

Shinji moved his Eva closer to the unknown object. He held his position waiting for Asuka and Rei to catch up. He never noticed his hand start to clench and unclench.

"Are you all in position yet?"

"Negative."

"Baka, you know an Eva can't move that fast, give us some more time!'

Shinji grumbled under his breath, 'if we keep watching it, it might start attacking the city. Why should we even give it a chance.'

The Eva tightened its grip on the pistol in its hands, finally Shinji's patients ran out.

"Screw it!"

Moving from out of his hiding space Shinji fired three shots right into the middle of the sphere. It vanished without a trace.

"WHAT THE!?!?!"

Shinji over the comm could hear people scrabeling, "pattern blue! Its an Angel!"

"Shit where did it go."

Shinji tried to move but suddenly couldn't lift Eva's foot, looking down all he saw was black.

Asuka pushed the controls forward, barely hearing Misato's orders to pull Shinji out.

"Damn it SHINJI HOLD ON!!"

Looking forward she saw the sphere was back, and Rei shoot at it. It disappeared again.

"ASUKA ITS UNDER YOU! MOVE!"

Looking down Asuka saw the shadow move out, "THE SHADOW!"

Jumping onto the nearest building, Asuka crawled up the side, as she did she heard Shinji's last transmission.

"MISATO HELP PLEASE! ASUKA!" Then there was nothing but static.

At the top Asuka looked on in horror as buildings began to sink, "God, the city."

"PILOT SORYU I HAVE IKARI'S CABLE, I NEED HELP!"

Asuka turned, and Unit 00 on top of one of the lower buildings held the power cable, and was trying to pull it up.

"HOLD ON!"

Jumping across the buildings Asuka and Rei desperately pulled the cable, hoping that they would be able to pull him up.

Inside of NERV Misato watched near tears as the two Eva's struggled to pull up the cable, "are the cranks working?!"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Its almost up!"

A loud pop echoed throughout the city as the cord was pull free, without unit 01.

"NO!"

Misato watched the pilots through the monitors, then she saw Asuka's face change to a look she had seen once before, "no... CUT ALL NERVE CONNECTIONS TO UNIT 02 NOW!"

"W-what!?"

"SHE'S ABOUT TO JUMP AFTER HIM!!!"

Asuka grabbed the cord firmly in her Eva's hands, "hold on Shinji!"

She pushed forward then all the lights in the plug suddenly went out.

"WHAT!"

She could still her Misato, as she gave Rei a direct order, "fall back."

"NO MISATO! NO!"

"Understood."

"NO PLEASE MISATO, REI PUT ME DOWN! HE'S STILL IN THERE!"

Misato cut the connection, then collapsed into her chair.

**Just outside the range of the black shadow**

Ai stood atop the school roof.

"Tell me Leliel, what does it feel like. To have such power."

Ai removed her red glasses and opened her pale colorless eyes. She smiled, "I can her all the people, praying to God. Its so disgusting, to think that these **humans **have the right to ask anything of him. Is that why your here? Because humanity is such a disgusting thing?"

She sat down, her feet hanging off the edge, "We who have eaten from the tree of life, we are so disgusted by those who have taken from the tree of knowledge. They do not deserve it, do they."

She reached into her pocket and let her figures rest on something, her smile faded, "was this the same decision, you made all those years ago?"

This question was left unanswered, but she knew it was always supposed to remain that way, till...

**1 hour later**

Misato, Dr. Akagi, Rei and a few other NERV scientists sat at a table as the Doctor began to explain the Angel. And her plan to defeat it.

"After the magi examined the data we have determined that the sphere we all saw, was in fact the Angels shadow. The black mass is the true Angel. It is approximately one mile in radius, and barley a nano meter thick. We believe we have found a way to successfully destroy it with the...the remaining two Evangelions. At 2030 hours tomorrow both unit 00 and 02 will take designated positions and deploy their A-T fields around the target. At that point we will drop our remaining N2 mines on to the target. The Magi calculate that this will be enough power to destroy the Angel. Any questions?"

Misato scowled while Rei raised her hand, "yes Rei?"

"What plan do you have to recover Ikari before we attempt this operation, by the time we deploy the mines Unit 01's power would have run out."

Dr. Akagi avoided Rei and Misato's gaze, "we have no plains to recover Unit 01 or Shinji, Rei."

Rei stood, and in a clam but clearly angry voice stated, "then I will not pilot in this mission." Then turned and walked away from the shocked people in the tent.

"REI!"

Misato finally spoke, "Asuka won't do it either you know."

"They have no choice, the mines will be dropped at 2030 hours, if they are not there. The city won't be either."

**SMACK!**

Dr. Akagi held her cheek, as Misato lowered her hand, "your a cold hearted bitch." And she left too.

Ritsuko turned to look at Maya, "you had a report to give me on the second child?"

"yes Ma'am, when Asuka was removed from the plug, the first person she saw...well she broke his nose. Misato let her go say she would call her when she was needed."

"Send the man a basket of something for his trouble would you."

"Yes ma'am."

**Unit 01**

Shinji Ikari banged desperately against the walls of the plug. His coffin. Shinji shuddered and sat back into his chair, and wrapped his arms around himself to try and stay warm. The LCL was already beginning to become cloudy as the filters began to shut down.

"Smells like blood."

Checking his timer, he saw the digits flash the seconds away. The seconds till the filters stopped. The seconds till he could no longer breath. The seconds till he died. Raising his foot Shinji kicked the clock on the controls. The numbers stopped drifting away from his vision.

"Help me Asuka."

He closed his eyes and let the darkness overtake him.

**Some where in Tokyo 3**

Asuka ran. That was all she did or could even think about doing. She ran from the Angel, she ran from her Eva. She ran from Misato, Dr. Akagi, Rei, and NERV. She ran from the truth. Shinji was gone.

"NO!"

As she ran down the street, she never paid attention to the street signs, so she had no idea where she was till she finally collapsed in the track field of her school. Looking up she made her way into the building.

"Why am I here? Is it because I have no other place to go?"

When she was close enough she was startled when she saw someone on top of the school. Running inside she made her way up the stairs. Open the door to the roof, she could not believe her eyes, "Ai?"

Ai turned, startled, "Asuka? What are you doing here?"

Asuka wanted to ask her the same question, but everything finally boiled over and she fell to the ground and screamed, and screamed.

Ai hurried to find her walking stick and quickly made her way to Asuka, whose screams died down to shuddering sobs. Reaching her Ai dropped to her knees and held Asuka. She stroked her hair as she cried into her shirt. Ai said nothing, she just let her cry. It was have been well over two hours before Asuka finally spoke.

"Why?"

"Asuka?"

Asuka looked up at Ai, her eyes red from crying for so long, "why did it have to take him?"

"Asuka I don't understand."

"The Angel it...it...it killed him Ai."

Ai stiffened, "what!?"

"Shinji, it took him from me. Shinji's gone. He left me, just like everyone else."

**Unit 01**

Shinji opened his eyes. He blinked when he heard it,was he dreaming? Going insane?

"Hello?"

"Hello."

"Who are you?"

"I am you, and you are me."

"Who?"

"Ikari Shinji."

"That's me!" Shinji replied.

Shinji felt his mind close down on itself. Only things that existed were the two voices.

"I am you. This self incorporates another self." The voice continued.

"The self has always been composed of two selves."

"Two? You mean Myself and me?"

"Yes. The self which observes and the self which is observed."

"This makes no sense."

A new voice echoed in his mind, "sure it does, he is how you see yourself," it was Rei, "See?"

"So he is how I see myself? I thought I would see myself taller."

Misato stood in front of him, the logo of NERV glowed red behind her, "The Shinji's in everyones minds are a little different."

"So I exist in the minds of others."

Ai lay bruised in an alley, "that is correct, the Shinji in my mind is different than the one in..."

Asuka sitting on the living room couch, in her long yellow night shirt, finished, "...that is in my mind."

"Do you fear how they see you in their minds?"

"I hate being hurt."

Images of the 3rd Angel flash.

"You fear pain."

"Yes."

Images of Misato welcoming him into her home.

Misato spoke"But what about the pleasure?"

"pleasure."

Asuka lying on top of him, kissing him.

Asuka, "did you enjoy it?"

"Yes."

Images of Asuka hitting him, yelling and cursing him.

"But you would not have it with out the pain." Rei spoke.

Ai spoke, "to have one, you must have the other."

"Why?"

His voice answered, "it is life."

"Why must my life be like that?"

"Would you change it?" Ai asked.

Asuka stopped kissing him. She dissapered. "NO come back!"

"But I cause you pain."

yelling hitting

"But you kissed me."

Warmth, happiness, warm lips next to his

"yet you run."

I mustn't run away I mustn't run away I mustn't run away I mustn't run away I mustn't run away I mustn't run away!

"Why?"

"You run from pain?"

"Yes that is why I run away." Rei stood besides him,

"but you run from the ones who take away your pain." Asuka sat up behind him,

"We care for you,we learned to care for you, yet when you run you cause us pain."

"BECAUSE I'M NOT HAPPY HERE!"

Darkness

"wait, no...don't leave."

Ai, "why, if you are unhappy with us, why call us back?"

"Who makes you happy?"

"Asuka."

"I yell at you and tease you."

"Misato."

"Not home half the time."

"myself"

"I run from those who care."

Misato, "do you want pain?"

"no, buts it always there."

Asuka, "if it is always there, why run?"

Asuka, leaned up against him and kissed his neck,

"The Asuka in you mind does not want you to run."

Ai tapped her walking stick against the wall, "The Ai in you mind does not want you to run."

Misato put a her beer down, "The Misato in you mind does not want you to run."

Rei took his hand, and smiled, "The Rei in you mind does not want you to run."

"The Shinji in your mind does not want to run away."

"I do not want to run away."

Black

**School**

Asuka opened her eyes, Ai smiled down when she felt her stir, "good morning."

Asuka snapped up shocked, "what!? Morning!?"

"yeah you fell asleep...Asuka you know you have to go back right."

Asuka stood up, "since when."

"you have to welcome him back."

Asuka looked down at Ai, "he's dead, I just have to except it..." she could say the next part.

"You talk in your sleep you know. He hasn't left you, you know."

"He died."

"He was taken from you Asuka. There is a big difference. Listen, I may not know whats going on between you exactly. Maybe even you don't know, but you care about him, you can try to lie about it to me and to yourself all you want but you know it is true. But you know what, when you care about some one you need to also have something else, you know what that is Asuka?"

Asuka didn't say a thing, so Ai continued, "You have faith. Faith that each and every day they will come back to you. And if one day they don't, you believe that the next second they will finally come back to you. You have faith Asuka, you have faith that Shinji will find a way to come back. So you don't just give up, you keep your chin up and walk forward."

Asuka felt the tears start to come back, "you sound like you practiced that."

Ai smiled, " I had some to practice it on."

Rei stepped out from behind the door. "shall we go...Asuka?"

Asuka blinked, then smiled, "yeah, lets go welcome Baka-chan back...Rei."

"Tell him hello for me too please."

Asuka turned, "what about you? Are you going to go to a shelter?"

"I'll be ok, this school survived all the other angels, I should be fine, now get going."

Asuka and Rei made there way back to the Angel. Back to Shinji.

**Unit 01**

"I want to be wanted."

"you are wanted, you pilot Eva." Gendo spoke.

"no beyond that."

Asuka wore white, "like this?"

"I don't know."

Misato opened her door to her home, "like this?"

"yes."

Asuka offered a hand, "your are wanted, you just have to look."

Ai, "you see what you think you are wanted for, but you can not see how you are truly wanted."

Asuka left her hand out, "you are wanted Shinji Ikari. All you must do is want it too."

Both voices, "I do!"

Back inside the plug Shinji Ikari opened his eyes. And gripped the controls. The LCL was thick and hard to breath. It was cold and quiet as the hum of the power slowly died. "I...don't ...want ...to...leave...them."

Light A hand held his, "is this enough?"

"Mother!"

**Tokyo 3**

Flying overhead were hundreds of UN bombers, each carrying one or more N2 mines that would be dropped at the exact same time into the Angel. The explosion would be large enough to make certain nothing on Japan's island would survive if something went wrong. The two Eva's, were to make sure that only the Angel was destroyed, if the plan worked.

Misato never asked why Asuka and Rei came back. But the look they had gave her hope.

"You're not taking my Shinji away from me Angel ." Asuka whispered

"60 seconds." Ritsuko's voice cut through her thoughts.

Asuka closed her eyes and prayed. Suddenly a thunderous explosion roared through the air. Collectively, everyone looked down at the shadow, shocked to see the black, perfect circle begin to shudder and crack like an egg.

"What's going on?!" Asuka asked quickly, concern evident on her face.

"Is it Shinji?" Misato asked.

"Impossible!" Ritsuko replied. "Unit-01's power level has to be at zero by now!"

Asuka knew, though. She had faith. A massive fist punched it's way through the side of the sphere up in the sky. All the white faded away turning completely black as it's side began to bulge and rip.

**SPLAT!**

Everyone watched with wide eyes as blood began to spray out from the Angel's wound. Inside, two glowing white eyes peered out into the air. Then the Evangelion head ripped out of the angel Asuka watched as EVA-01 growled and roared at the sky. Shinji was alright! But deep in her mind she began to wonder,"am I piloting a thing like that?"

The ground erupted from blood and the Evangelion landed in a crouch, standing back to it's full height.

Ritsuko watched in horror as the Evangelion stood over the carnage it had caused. "My God...what kind of monster have we copied from?" she whispered.

Misato turned and stared at her and thought, 'what indeed.'

**Kaji's Apartment **

Kaji stared at the small black phone in front of him, waiting for it to ring. Then as the clock clicked to 8:24 it rang.

Kaji picked up the phone, "hello."

The voice while hidden was very much the voice of a female

"Tell me Mr. Kaji. Do believe me to be a reliable recourse?"

"What do you want with me?"

"I have to plans that I will need your help with Mr. Kaji. The first is very simple, stop SEELE from obtaining what they want."

"And the second?"

"To kill Gendo Ikari."

Kaji almost dropped the phone.

_Oh thank you God this chapter is over! I have been dreading this chapter for such a long time, the whole inner mind thing had me worried for awhile. I didn't think I could pull it off, but I hope I did ok. Long chapter huh? Well don't get to comfortable, Kaji and his new friend are about to get hard at work, and Shinji and Asuka finally get a chance to talk. Rei and Ai...well maybe i'll just let you all wait and see. R/R and no flames! _


	5. Life Goes On

_**Data hack in progress **_

_Subject Lilith, the second Angel. _

_**Warning hack detected** S_

_ubject was located in lowest region of dig site. _

_**Warning computer hack, and location progress 86 percent** _

_GEHIRN relocated subject to _

**_SECURITY BREACH_ **

Chapter 5 Life goes on

Misato frowned as she stood before the comity. These men where just a stones throw away from shoving Shinji into a lab for the rest of his life, just to see if his time in the Angel had effected him at all.

"Major Katsuragi, what basis do you have that you believe that the Third Child, Shinji Ikari, should be released back into your custody? The pilot was in direct contact with the Angel, for over 16 hours. On top of that he was able to pilot it after all battery power had run out."

Misato, even though she wanted to rip these mens heads off, knew she had to remain calm. If she wanted to win this. "It should be noted sir's that Unit 01 has activated on its own before, even without a pilot manning it. Also Dr. Akagi has run numerous test on the Third Child and has come to the conclusion that he has not been effected or infected by his time in the Angel. I believe also sir's that anymore testing would be a waste of time and money, since Dr. Akagi's final report of the subject has been filed, also any more tests would probably hinder the Third Child's recovery from the mental trauma he suffered while imprisoned."

The comity spoke amongst them selves for a few minutes till they came to a conclusion.

"The Third Child is to be released back into your custody, however we will hold you responsible if you see any indication that the Doctor was wrong in her report. You are dismissed"

Misato saluted and with a quick turn on her heel she was out of the room, thanking God every step of the way. Asuka sat waiting outside the comity room for Misato. She was about to count all the scratches on the floor again when Misato walked out.

"Well?"

Misato sighed, "I'm sorry Asuka," she waited till Asuka's face reached a certain point, "but it looks like Shinji is going to be living with us again."

Asuka blinked, then it finally sank it, and Asuka couldn't hold back her emotions any more, "YES YES YES YES!!!" The two grabbed each others hands and jumped around, not carrying that several NERV personnel were staring at them. Finally after they had calmed down Misato and Asuka hurried toward the Hospital section.

**Ai's Apartment**

The echo of the struggling ac unit was the only sound that filled the empty room. That is, till a soft click and the whine of rusty hinges disturbed the uneasy balance the room once had.

"Hello? I just came over to barrow a cup of sugar. Is anyone home?"

Kaji walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

"No well I hope you don't mind if I let myself in."

Kaji removed his shoes and lay them by the door, so not to track in anything that would give away his presence. Blind or not, it was better safe than sorry. Taking in the room Kaji found very little that would make Ikari want to send him to investigate. He would have asked if someone else could do this mission but his new friend had encouraged him keep close to the Commander, and to keep him happy. And that meant doing every little thing he asked. Kaji looking through the mail frowned, "all in braille...of course." Walking into the bed room Kaji could feel the air get staler. Who ever this girl was, she wasn't a sleeper.

The whole room had a bad vibe to it. Kaji has broken into many places, even homes, before but he had never felt such an unwelcome feeling, than when he was in this room. It was a little unnerving. Still he had a job to do. Opening the closet Kaji found mostly school uniforms, but all were missing the red ribbon bow. Remembering all the pictures he had been given by section 2, she never did wear the red ribbon. It was always a black one. Off to the right were some simple dresses and shirts. Off to the left, jeans and jean shorts. Nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing that stood out. Nothing that screamed anything at him. But he couldn't shake an uneasy feeling that crept down his spin. He couldn't place it but this place just didn't feel right. Maybe it was his conscience. Breaking into a blind girls home wasn't something he found very fun.

Grumbling Kaji was about to leave the room when he noticed the under the pillow there was a black thread coming out. Pulling it out, a cross pendent followed. It was very old and beaten up. Cracks and chips covered the once white surface. As he held it Kaji could have sworn he had seen it somewhere before. Placing it back Kaji left the room and apartment behind, not looking forward to the report he now had to fill out.

**Misato's Apartment**

Shinji looked up at the ceiling above him. After all the tests, being prodded and poked and made to lay under the harsh lights of Dr. Akagi's examination room, Shinji felt he should be overjoyed that he was now home. But his final memories inside of the Angel continued to haunt his mind.

"Mother..."

He had chosen to come back, even after he realized that staying would cause him more pain. Why had he done that? He so desperately wanted to sleep, to lose all these memories in blissful slumber but his mind was too over run. Was the Shinji in his mind really how he saw himself. And the others too, was that really the way he saw them. And what of the Shinji's in their minds?

How did they see him?

How did Asuka see him?

Asuka

A soft tap on his door, brought every thought to a screeching stop. Asuka's voice got it going again. "Shinji? Shinji its me...can I come in?"

"Sure."

Shinji's door slid open and Asuka stepped in and slid it shut behind her. Shinji noticed that instead of her normal night clothes she was wearing very lose fitting blue pj's. What Shinji really noticed was that the top few buttons were not buttoned up. His thoughts from before were now long gone, replaced with a slight curiosity of the white he saw just under the pj's top.

"Shinji can we talk?"

"U-um...yeah sure."

Shinji sat up and made room for Asuka to sit by him. Asuka sat down and Shinji felt the sleeve of her pj's brush against his arm.

Silk

"Shinji I want...I want to talk about us...and what happened the other night."

Shinji felt a twinge of fear run down his spine. What if she said regretted it? That she wants to forget about it. What if she thought it was a mistake. Shinji spoke up, catching Asuka off guard, "do you regret it?"

Asuka turned startled by the question, "what?"

"us...kissing and all the rest. Do you think it was a mistake?"

Asuka looked into Shinji's eyes and in a strong but soft voice stated, "No I don't think it was a mistake baka."

Shinji relaxed then tensed again when Asuka slipped her hand on top of his. Shinji looked down startled then back up. He noticed that a light blush had crossed Asuka's face. "I like you Shinji, but I need you to know something. I've never let someone get close to me like I let you that night."

Shinji was about to speak when Asuka lay a finger on his lips, "please let me finish Shinji."

He nodded and she continued, "I won't sit here and lie to you, I'm scared what will happen to us if I...if we continue like this. But I think getting closer to you is something I really want to do. I just don't know how to. I can't promise you that I will change over night and act totally different to you, but I will try to be nicer, just be patient with me."

As she finished Shinji felt her hand tighten around his. Shinji wasn't someone who was really comfortable talking about his feelings and such but knowing Asuka had done it even though it must had been hard for her gave him a little courage.

"Asuka, I'm scared too. But I...I would love to see what would happen if we were able to be closer."

He shifted nervously, this wasn't something that was coming to him very easily, "and I promise you I will be patient...because I know...your worth it. I just hope you'll do the same for me."

Asuka leaned forward till their noses just barely touch.

"I will."

And she kissed him. Shinji returned it wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close to him. They finally separated and Asuka stood up.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow Shinji."

As she walked out of his room she was shocked when Shinji pulled her back in and kissed her. It was only a quick kiss but it left a blush all over Asuka's face.

"Good night Asuka-chan."

**School**

"Our school will be having a formal dance at the end of the month."

The whole class stopped what they had been doing. One second the Sensei had been talking about second impact, then totally out of the blue he brought up this dance.

"Since this is a formal dance, you will be expected to dress as such." Then as soon as he brought up the topic, he dropped it and went back to teaching. The students though, weren't paying much attention.

STUD MAN: can u believe this?

CAMERADUDE: formal. Yeah right

PWNER 01: it sounds fun

STUD MAN: dude you have no idea what u'r saying!

CAMERADUDE: yeah last formal dance we had, we needed tuxes

STUD MAN: I ain't wearing no tux!

CAMERADUDE: same

PWNER 01: not even to see Hikari in a dress?

Toji abruptly fell out of his seat, quickly gaining the attention of the entire class.

CAMERADUDE: nice one

PWNER 01: should we take that as a yes?

Toji getting up slap the keyboard, all the while shooting daggers at Shinji.

STUD MAN: igyopalhadfgbasilgouasrifubas

PWNER 01?

CAMERADUDE?

STUD MAN: I WILL KILL U!!!

CAMERADUDE: yep its a yes.

PWNER 01: just admit you like her and we will stop.

CAMERADUDE: yeah

STUD MAN:...she is cute...

CAMERADUDE: Shinji copy and paste this chat and send it to Hikari!

PWNER 01: already done :-)

STUD MAN: you didn't really do that

STUD MAN: did you

STUD MAN: Shinji?

CAMERADUDE: no he didn't lol

CAMERADUDE: did u?

PWNER 01: ...maybe...

STUD MAN: SHINJI!!!

PWNER 01: XD

PWNER 01: gotcha

CAMERADUDE: thats mean lol

STUDMAN: I SWEAR ON ALL THINGS HOLY U 2 WILL DIE!

PWNER 01: yeah yeah

CAMERADUDE: you sure are in a good mood today Shinji S

TUD MAN: yeah you finally get some from the red devil? Shinji stopped typing for a sec, greatly concerning his friends.

CAMERADUDE:...Shinji?

STUD MAN: oh no did she force herself on you lol

Shinji typed something but when they didn't see a message, they looked at him. When a another message came up though, both boys paled.

ALMIGHY RED has joined chat room

ALMIGHTY RED: you two will die

ALMIGHTY RED has left the chat room

Shinji smiled to himself when he saw his friends sink into their seats. Looking over at Asuka she winked at him a small smile on her lips. The bell rang and Toji and Kensuke dashed out of the class, startling Hikari.

"Whats wrong with them?"

Rei and Ai shook their heads, "they appeared to be running away from someone."

"I think I heard Toji say something about a Red Devil?"

They looked back at Asuka who was talking with Shinji. Asuka noticed the looks and mouthed 'what?' The girls turned, deciding it was best just to ignore the incident. And if by some chance Toji and Kensuke didn't show up tomorrow, they had plausible deniability as a nice excuse.

Rei and Ai walked outside, but stopped when Rei noticed a crowd. She was startled when section 2 men parted the students and in between them walked Gendo Ikari.

"Commander?"

Rei looked besides herself at Ai, then back at the commander, remembering what he had told her before. When Ikari reached the two he looked down at the girl before him.

"You are Ai Hikari correct."

Ai smiled, "Yes sir. Um who are you? Are you Rei's father?"

Several of the NERV personnel looked at the girls shocked. Rei was about to correct Ai but the commander beat her too it.

"I am her commanding officer. Commander Ikari."

"Oh Shinji-kuns dad."

Gendo frowned, "correct, I will be escorting you home. Rei has spoken much about you."

Ai turned a little pink, as Rei lead her to the commanders car.

"I hope not about my cooking."

As the three entered the black transport, and drove off. Behind the crowd of students who watched the vehicle drive off and who had begun to whisper about it, stood a shocked Shinji Ikari.

"Father?"

Gendo Ikari sat in his usual way facing both Rei and Ai. He had received Kaji's report, and though he trusted it, felt he must make his own decision of the girl, because while she may be just a normal girl, she was effecting Rei.

And that unsettled him greatly.

"I understand you moved here not long ago."

"Yes sir."

"An interesting choice."

"It was my mothers idea to come here. Since its where my father lived."

Rei looked between the two, not enjoying the situation. As she watch the two she noticed faint signs from Ai that she was also not enjoying the ride. Her smile was different. To anyone else, maybe including the Commander, it would appear she was genuinely happy with the ride, not minding the questions at all. But Rei could tell it was a fake smile. When Ai smiled it made her want to smile too but now, Rei felt no warmth from her friend. She could only guess what she felt from her was cold, unyielding hatred.

"Your father, what is his job?"

Ai's grip on her walking stick tightened, "he was...in the military sir."

"Was?" Rei looked at Ai concerned. The report Ikari had been given did mention Ai's parents but not in great depth. Father Jinshi Hikari, Lt Colonel in the UN air force. Deceased. Her mother was Sakua Yusor Hikari. No occupation, but Kaji had found a death certificate, giving the cause as suicide.

"He died during the wars after second impact."

The three sat silently till Rei saw Ai's home. The car came to a stop outside of the complex. Rei was the first to exit, she felt that the cold hatred emanating from Ai was going to suffocate her. Gendo exited next but as Ai followed she stumbled. Ikari quickly reached out his hand and caught one of Ai's. Both went rigid then quickly withdrew their hands, the commander putting his in his pockets.

"Thank you for the ride sir."

Ikari did not show any signs that he heard her.

"Rei you will come with me, Dr. Akagi would like to finish the tests."

Rei lowered her head and followed, but before she entered the car turned to Ai, "if you wish I would like to pick out our dresses for the dance together."

Ai smiled, but it was clear her thoughts were on something else, "I would like that."

The car drove off and Ai calmly made her way to her room. She calmly unlocked the door and calmly closed it behind herself. She walked till she was in the center of the room. She raised her hand to her face, it was shaking. Her breaths became shorter and quicker. Her calm features distorted, her eyes became narrow slits, the pale whites now bright red. Then her rage and anger erupted from her and she screamed. The windows around her exploded. The shards breaking as they fell till nothing was left but a fine powder. As her scream died down, she moved to her kitchen. Filling a pot with water and placed it over the burners. As the water came to a hard boil she plunged her left hand into it. She welcomed the sensations, the pain, the feeling of her dirty hand becoming clean once more. She kept her hand in the water till she felt it was cleansed. Withdrawing the red and blistered hand she flexed it moving each finger. When she seemed satisfied she sat down at her table, keeping her hand in front of her. Finally she spoke.

"That fucking bastard."

As Asuka and Shinji walked home from school neither had said a word to each other. Asuka had started to try but the look on Shinji's face was enough to let her know to back off. Shinji was hurting right now. Seeing his father suddenly drop by the school out of the blue and usher Rei and Ai into his black car without looking at him or caring that he had stood there and watched the whole thing had really hurt him.

"Am I a bad son?"

Asuka almost fell over herself.

"What?"

"It explains everything thats happened between us. I must had been pretty awful."

Asuka reached out and grabbed Shinji's shirt pulling him to a stop. When he turn to look back at her she slapped him. She brought her hand back to slap his other cheek leaving two burning marks on his face. Stunned Shinji couldn't say anything. Asuka on the other hand had plenty to say.

"Your father is the screwed up one Shinji. You have done nothing to deserve the way that piece of crap has treated you."

Shinji's voice was just above a whisper, but Asuka heard him plain as day.

"But..."

"Shinji, I know its hard for you but you can't let that ass get to you like this."

Shinji nodded, "I just wish...we could have been a family."

"You have one now you know."

Shinji looked back at Asuka and smiled,

"Thanks."

Asuka walked up to him and held his hand. Shinji looked at Asuka, a blush creeping across his face. Asuka blushed too, the leaned forward. Shinji leaned in too, till they kissed. Both enjoying it hoping that this feeling would never end.

**NERV**

Misato wanted to die, or better yet kill someone. In front of her was a pile of paper work higher than she was tall. Sometimes it didn't pay to get out of bed. As she reached up to grab the next folder, two arms wrapped around her, a little to high for her liking. It was when she felt the persons cheek against hers that she stopped going for her sidearm.

"Kaji I do not have the time...and I wish you'd shave already."

"You would ask the man that brings you beer to leave?"

Misato jump, "beer?"

Kaji placed the bag he had been carrying onto her desk, two six pack were inside. After a few seconds however that number was starting to dwindle. Kaji laughed as he popped open a can for himself. Misato after downing her fourth beer noticed Kaji didn't look that good. His eyes were blood shot and looked like he hadn't slept in awhile.

"Kaji whats wrong?"

"Do you know a girl named Ai?"

Misato blinked, then tried to recall if she did.

"I think...oh yeah she's a friend of Shinji's and Asuka. I haven't gotten to meet her though, but Asuka says she's nice."

"Ikari had me run a back ground check on her."

Misato almost fell out of her chair. At first she thought he was joking, but when he didn't laugh, Misato couldn't find any words.

"I asked why, but was told to just do my job."

"What did you find?"

Kaji gulped the last of the beer in his can,

"not a damn thing. She is a normal girl. I ran a check though the Magi, just to be sure. I found data on her parents and her. It all checks out except ..."

Misato looked at him, expecting him to finish. He didn't for awhile. But Misato didn't say a word.

"I went to Ai's parents graves. I don't know why. All I found were two very nice head stones with their names carved into them. But thats whats bugging me."

"What?"

"The headstones say they died almost ten years ago Misato. A tomb stone should have worn down a little, but these looked like they had just been planted into the ground."

"Who do you think she is?"

"As of right now, I have to think she is a normal girl, who has lost both her parents. Until I have something more than just this little hunch, that is how I will treat her."

"Kaji, what do you think she really is?"

Kaji straightened up, and chose his words carefully, "I think-"

A loud ringing from Kaji's pocket cut him off. Kaji immediately reach down to grab the small black cell.

"I have to take this, sorry."

Kaji hurried out of the room leaving a very confused Misato once again alone in her office.

**Unknown Location**

A man groaned as he opened his door. The midnight moon filtered through the windows casting a eerie soft glow in his living room. A black monolith with the number 01 printed on it materialized in front of him.

"Have the plans been set into motion?"

"They have, when unit 04 is activated it will destroy the S2 engine and the facility."

"You have done well."

The monolith vanished and the man sighed in relief. As he reached out to turn on the lights a sudden flash caught his eye. A soft thud later and his arm fell to the floor. He never got a chance to scream before the same flash cut through his legs just above his feet. He feel and screamed as pain flared into his mind. He looked down at his feet, or where they had once been, he saw in the moon light a slender silhouette standing in front of him. In the persons hand was a long narrow sword that glowed red in the light. The person stepped forward kicking the mans feet off into the darkness.

"What...what do you want?!"

The silhouette raised the blade, pointing it at his face.

"Retribution."

_Wow this took me a long time to get done! College chem is trying to kill me! Plz read and review! Also I am looking for a pre reader. My brother read this for me but I think I want someone else to help too. If interested please help me._


	6. Rosa Rubicundior, Lilio Candidior

**Chapter 6 Rosa Rubicundior, Lilio Candidior**

Fuyutsuki frowned as he walked into Commander Ikari's office. While the man was his superior officer, he still hated being called out of his home in the middle of the night.

"Ikari I hope this was important."

Ikari smiled, though it was hidden by his hands. Not many people could talk to him like that. He was glad his former teacher was one of those few that did.

"It is. Do you know a man named Kuzon Long?"

The Sub-Commander paused, as he thought back. The name was familiar.

"Wasn't he...Keel's private agent? Or something along those lines?"

"He was the old mans right hand."

Fuyutsuki blinked, "was?"

Ikari slid a folder across his desk toward Fuyutsuki. He picked it up and open it. His eyes widened and he abruptly dropped the folder. "What in God's name?"

A picture had slid out of the folder, showing a man, with both arms and legs cut off. His eyes, ears, nose and lower jaw clearly ripped out or off his face. And the rest of his body lay in three large pieces.

"What is this?"

"That was Kuzon."

"How in the name of God did that happen to the poor bastard?"

"Forensics have said that the cuts were made with a scalpel sharp object approximately 40 inches in length."

The former professor looked down at the picture, "he was killed with a damn sword?"

"It would appear so. And whoever did this left a message."

"What?"

"Section 2 agents were able to reach the scene before the police, and took pictures of it and they removed certain things that would be best that the police did not know."

Ikari placed a picture on the table. Fuyutsuki stared at it in utter shock. The picture was of a wall with writing on it, clearly in blood. Fuyutsuki read it out loud.

"Your scenarios will fail." Under it were seven eyes and a fig leaf.

"This was a message for us?"

Ikari nodded, "for us and the old men."

**Rei Ayanami's apartment**

Rei winced as Dr. Akagi pushed the needle into her arm, and began to draw blood. This did not go unnoticed by the doctor. She found it odd though, the two had been doing this same process for years and not once had Rei ever showed any signs that it bothered her.

"Rei, what is it?"

Rei looked over at the clock on her bed stand, "I was not ready for the needle."

Dr. Akagi nodded slowly, "I'm sorry."

After the Doctor filled the small clear tubes, with Rei's blood samples she removed the needle and held a piece of gauze over the pierced skin. Rei was still looking at the clock, which Ritsuko found odd.

"Rei why do you keep looking at the clock? You are aware there are no tests today, so you don't have to worry about running late for anything."

"Ai is coming over. We are going to buy dresses."

Ritsuko almost dropped the tubes she was placing into her medical kit. She looked at Rei in wonder. "What for?"

"Our school is having a dance, and I require a formal dress."

"I was not aware you had taken an interest in school activities. You only go to school because the Commander orders you to, correct."

Rei paused before she answered, "that was true, that I only went because I was ordered to but," she looked at the doctor and shocked her by smiling, if only it was a small smile, "I now find school...to be fun."

Ritsuko closed her kit, "that makes you sound...normal Rei."

"Is that bad?"

"No... I suppose not." Ever since Ritsuko had met Rei, and started working on her, she had always seen her as a living doll. Looking a her now she could tell that had changed. Rei was no longer a doll. She was her own person and Dr. Akagi had to wonder, how was Gendo Ikari going to take this.

A soft tap on the door brought her out of her thoughts. Getting up she motioned for Rei to stay seated and she opened the door. A smiling pink haired girl stood outside, but for the quickest, most briefest second, Ritsuko could have sworn she had met this young girl before.

"Rei is that you?" Ai reached out with her walking stick and taped Ritsuko's leg.

"I am inside Ai."

Ai tilted her head, "um then who's in front of me?"

"I'm Doctor Akagi...I was giving a check up but she is free to go with you now..."

Ritsuko stopped when she noticed the bandages around her other hand. "Are you alright?"

Rei stood and walked up and noticed it as well, "Ai?"

Ai just flashed her normal bright smile and waved the bandaged hand, though she winced a little, "just a little cooking mishap. Apparently when water is boiling, its a bad idea to stick your hand in it...So Rei ready to go shopping?"

"Hai."

As the two walked off, Ritsuko watched them till they turned a corner and were out of sight. "What a strange girl."

**A dark room**

Gendo Ikari sat at a desk as 12 monoliths phased around him. Even if the were 'sound only' Ikari could tell that SEELE was not taking the news of the butchered agent very well. The 04 monolith spoke first, his heavy Scottish accent echoed in the black room.

"Your agents removed key evidence from the scene of the murder, explain this."

"My agents removed what would lead the police to us. Nothing more."

06 spoke, "the incident was of no concern to you."

"Someone used the symbol from my organizations, that made it my concern."

02 yelled more than spoke at Ikari, "you stuck you head into our matters! How do we know it was not under your orders that our agent was killed?"

Gendo frowned, "If I was going to have the man executed, I can guarantee you, you would never find his body or any other evidence that any of my men had been there. If I were you, I would be more concerned on how a third party has found out about you. Clearly one of you hasn't been very tight lipped."

A roar of outrage echoed from all but one SEELE member. Finally he called for quiet, and all members did as told.

"Though out our history, there have been times when someone has discovered us, and every time they have been dealt with. My agents death is a loss, but a manageable one. What I am concerned with, is the message that was left."

Ikari smirked under his gloved hands, "oh?"

"Yes the message said your **scenarios** will fail. Scenario_**s**_, as in more than one."

Ikari nodded, "yes that is a problem, and here I was thinking we were working together. Are you planing something behind my back?"

"IKARI!"

The image of Ikari flickered for a second then vanished. As the SEELE members began yelling in outrage, Keel thought for the briefest instant that behind the monoliths he saw a silhouette. When he looked harder however, he saw nothing.

**Tokyo 3 mall**

Shinji looked up at the sky, praying for an Angel to end his misery as he followed Asuka he mumbled to himself, I'm just going to get a few things to go with the dress, she said. It won't bee too much, she said. Oh don't be such a baby, she said. Its only a few boxes Shinji... and an Evangelion is a paperweight. Seeing a bench Shinji thank God and made his way over to it. But Asuka would have none of that.

"Come on Shinji!" She grabbed his arm pulling him into a shoe store, "I need some new dance shoes."

"Asuka please I'm tired!"

Asuka turned and with fake disappointment sighed, "oh, then I guess you wont be able to help me out in the Victoria's Secret store, after this stop huh?"

Shinji stopped, looked at Asuka, then down a couple of stores at the mentioned store. He knew she was kidding...but why take the chance?

"I was thinking of getting a little teddy, and something red and frilly." Asuka put on her best seductive look and Shinji folded, just like any other red blooded man would, and like a dog on a leash followed Asuka into the shoe store.

A salesman noticed the two walk in, "hello and welcome to shoe-mart. How can I help you today?"

Asuka looked around the store, "I need a formal dance shoe that goes with red."

"Ah are you a student of Tokyo 3 high?"

Shinji looked at the man, "how'd you know?"

"Many young ladies and gentlemen from your school have stopped by lately. You just missed two young girls not but a few minutes ago, but enough about that, you miss wanted something that goes with red correct?"

Sitting down Asuka took off her shoes and the man took her size. "I will be right back...we do have many high quality shoes but I would need to know a price range."

Asuka smirked and pulled out a NERV credit card, "price is no issue sir."

The mans eyes turned into dollar signs, then he bowed and left. Shinji looked at the card. "Since when did NERV give us credit cards? And how can you say price is no issue..after you bought all this already?"

"With our pilot salary, we could buy every thing in this mall, and then some. Haven't you seen how much you make? Your pay always comes with mine."

Shinji thought about that, "When ever a letter from NERV comes for me, Misato says as my guardian, its her job to handle it..."

Asuka laughed, "I guess since you aren't an adult yet, Misato holds on to your pay."

"You're not an adult!"

"Yes I am. I was emancipated when I graduated college. Making me a legal adult. So I get to keep my pay!"

As the man came back with many shoe boxes Shinji made a mental note to ask Misato about this pay deal. The man opened a box and showed Asuka the first pair. The were bright red, with some sparkle to them and had several thin straps across the top.

"This is one of our most popular shoes. Several star ballroom dancers use these."

Asuka liked how they looked but decided that she had better try them out first. She offered her feet to the man who lid the shoes on. Standing the heels made her a few more inches taller than Shinji. "Shinji twirl me."

"Huh?"

Frowning, Asuka made Shinji put down all the boxes and bags and pulled him into the middle of the floor. "Twirl me around like if we were dancing."

Asuka held out her hand which Shinji took and recalling the synchronization dance training, twirled her. Asuka spun around, then Shinji brought her back, their faces stopped inches from each other. Asuka smiled, "I'll take them."

Making there way out of the store, with Shinji carrying another box, Asuka led Shinji through the people and closer to the Victoria's Secret shop. "Well since you were such a good boy Shinji, I'll let you help pick out something-holy crap!"

Shinji blinked. Then finding a gap so he could see what had shocked Asuka so much, turned pale. Hikari was standing in the entrance looking at the two.

"Asuka? Shinji? What were you...?"

Shinji trying to think fast came up with a quick lie, "well Asuka-chan, I'll go sit down and wait for you...because I wasn't going in...um...yeah."

Shinji hurried off leaving a beat red Asuka and a very suspicious Hikari alone.

"Asuka?"

"We weren't doing anything Hikari."

Hikari smirked and walked past Asuka, "Uh huh, sure. So I ran into Rei and Ai a little while ago. We were going to meet up and look at some dresses. Your more than welcome to come too."

"God please no more dress shopping! Your already have one!"

Both girls looked back at Shinji. Shinji gulped and backed off, not wanting to enrage the two females.

"Fine Shinji, how about you get us a table at one of the lunch stands and I'll meet back up with you." "Actually Asuka, Toji already getting the rest of us a table at the pizza place."

"Shinji did you hear that?"

"Yeah I'll go look for him." Shinji made his way toward the lunch stands leaving Asuka and Hikari alone.

"So lets go meet up with the other Asuka."

"Sure."

As they walked Hikari looked at Asuka slyly, "So what were you going to pick out for Shinji?" Asuka turned beet red, and open and closed her mouth several times trying to say something but was unable to. They finally made it to the dress shop. Hikari waved at Rei and Ai who were both looking at a very dated blue dress, or Rei was looking at it and Ai was wondering why the dress felt like her shower curtain.

"Pilot Soryu I was not aware you would be joining us today."

Asuka blinked, "I hope its ok if I do."

Ai smiled, " I don't see anything wrong with it, now we have two people with fashion sense."

Hikari looked down at the blue dress, "um where did you find that?" Rei held it up, " the clerk said it was very popular back in the day."

Asuka picked up a strap like a old banana peel, "and that day would be when? The 60's?"

"I think he said 50's," Ai replied.

"Hikari I think I have my work cut out for me, its the like the blind leading the...oops. Sorry Ai."

Ai smiled, "Not a problem Asuka, just pick out something for me and we'll call it even."

Hikari laughed, "so lets see what they have."

_Short I know but this is the first time I have been able to sit and write in a while. The next chapter should be up soon. Peace and please review!_


End file.
